Her Face
by Rare Kuma
Summary: Whenever Jin looks at her, he only sees her face. Rated T for content.


**Her Face**

**Author's Note: This is kinda dark by my standards, and my first foray into BlazBlue. Yay!**

* * *

"Um… Major Kisaragi?"

Her awkward stammer. The jittered, uncoordinated steps. The man removed pen from paper, and turned his head ever so slightly to see the girl, the venom clear in his eyes. A blue cap. A red tie. A skirt. Black stockings. Boots.

Those were just blurs. The only little bit about the girl that was clear to him was her face.

"What is it," it wasn't a question. It was a demand. He wanted her out of his sight. Because the more he had to look at her face, the more his ice cold heart began to burn.

"Um… well… the 14th block of, um… Kagatsuchi is…" her voice trailed off to a whisper, and a flustered, frightened expression crossed her face.

Flawless skin, wide eyes with brilliant green irises, round cheeks, and a small chin. A face that, under the general standards of beauty, would be considered adorable or even beautiful.

To him, it only spoke of a certain girl.

His cool, calculated voice almost rattled through his vocal cords as he spoke again, "Tell me."

Her eyes grew wider, showcasing those green eyes, gleaming with an innocence that shouldn't be, "Um, er, p-please, I'm trying to…" she raised the papers in her arms, and was going to count them when she slipped and dropped them. She shrieked, and ducked to try and scoop up the scattered files, "Uwah! I'm sorry, Major Kisaragi!"

His brows narrowed tighter and tighter, and his lips, usually neutral, were pulling into a tight frown, "If you are going to mess about, then don't do it in front of me!"

She turned her head up, and her face was the only thing that was clear to him. Her round cheeks were starting to redden up, but at the same time, sweat began to trail her temple, strands of her picturesque blonde hair sticking to her forehead. It was a cold sweat. He knew it was so.

The girl, after what seemed like an eternity, eventually scooped up the papers and stood straight up. It was ruined by her wobbly knees and her fearful expression. His fists tightened up. But he ignored all that, as her face held an expression he had seen so long ago. A nervous, frightened grimace.

"I'm so sorry Major Kisaragi! U-Um… please take them…!" she gingerly walked over to his desk, and plopped the files onto one pile. One look could tell she had got them all out of order.

That didn't worry him. She was always incompetent. However, her face was now up close. He could see all the details of her face, and he began to boil. She wouldn't get out of his sight. She had wasted his time.

"You are useless, Vermillion!" the moment that came from his lips, his fist immediately flew right into the blonde girl's face, and she shrieked in pain. She stumbled back, but tripped over her feet and fell onto her back. He got up from his chair, leaving Yukianesa behind.

This was something he had to solve for himself.

The impact and the girl's subsequent fall caused her hat to fall off, revealing her volumed, long, flowing blonde hair. And when he saw that, _her face_ was what his sight focused on.

Beautiful blonde hair, flawless skin, wide eyes with brilliant green irises, round cheeks, and a small chin. A face that, under the general standards of beauty, would be considered adorable or even beautiful.

This was a face shared by some.

This was a face shared by only two people.

The girl whimpered, her eyes watering with tears as she tried to sit up, "M-Major Kisaragi… what did I do… wrong….?"

He strode in front of her, his fists clenched, "What did you do wrong…?" he paused, and, the widest, most hideous snarl crossed his face. He didn't even need a mirror to know it was ugly, "You have her face."

He lifted his leg up, and shoved his booted foot onto her face, causing her to scream. She tried to grab his leg, but any feeble attempts to fight back were silenced by another kick. When he looked at her face, he could see her lower lip was split open, blood trailing down her cheek, mixed in with her sobbing.

"S-Stop it…" she meekly cried. That was replaced by another shriek when he grinded the sole of his boot against her face.

A twisted pleasure began to take over him. He then crawled to his knees, and looked over the girl's face.

Ruffled blonde hair, bruised skin, half-open eyes with brilliant green isirises, puffy cheeks, and a bloodied chin.

This was a face shared by some.

This was the face of Saya.


End file.
